El comienzo
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo se conocieron Sehrazat y Onur. Se trata de todo lo que ocurrió desde ese momento hasta que la serie comenzó. Espero que les guste, será de un par de capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la historia de cómo Sehrazat y Onur se conocieron. Planeo que dure un par de capítulos, pero la idea es ver qué fue lo que pasó antes de que Las Mil y Una Noches comenzara...**

**El comienzo**

Bennu llamó contenta a su amiga, el plan había funcionado a la perfección. Le había entregado el curriculum de Sehrazat a don Kerem y él le había prometido que don Onur la entrevistaría, hacía siglos que necesitaba una asistente para sus proyectos que fuera una arquitecta buena en lo suyo y él rechazaba inevitablemente todas las candidatas. Bennu sabía que Sehrazat era especial, muy dedicada, muy creativa y que la adorarían desde el principio.

-¿En serio? - preguntó Sehrazat cuando Bennu le contó que la llamarían de Recursos Humanos para darle una entrevista.

-Sí, amiga… te dije que funcionaría…- Bennu estaba casi más contenta que su amiga.

-Pero ¿te parece que tengo posibilidades? Es un holding enorme…

-¿Por qué no las tendrías? Eres una excelente arquitecta… si yo fuera don Onur no te dejaría pasar…

-Te agradezco tanto, amiga… realmente se me está haciendo difícil pagar los gastos de la casa y de Kaan trabajando de a temporadas… de forma independiente…

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás…

Y tal como su amiga le había dicho, esa tarde, Sehrazat recibió la llamada del departamento de Derechos Humanos de Binyapi para ofrecerle una entrevista que fue fijada para el día siguiente a las 9 de la mañana.

Sehrazat se acostó temprano ese día. Kaan por suerte estaba un poco mejor de la fiebre que lo había mantenido en cama durante el último tiempo. Esa era otra de las cosas que le preocupaban, su hijo se enfermaba a menudo y no conseguían detectar cuál era el problema…

* * *

Se levantó al otro día de buen humor, algo nerviosa y luego de ducharse y vestirse con un vestido sencillo pero elegante, color lavanda, le dio un beso a su hijo en la frente, se alegró de que no tuviera más fiebre y lo dejó al cuidado de su niñera, que le aseguró que lo cuidaría bien y que la llamaría en caso de necesitar algo…

Bennu la recibió en su oficina porque aún faltaba un rato para la entrevista. La notó nerviosa, pero estaba tan bien arreglada, con el cabello suelto y un maquillaje sencillo que su amiga estuvo segura de que al menos personalmente les caería muy bien a sus jefes. Porque profesionalmente no habría cuestionamientos, por supuesto.

Se quedaron charlando un rato y Bennu volvió a recomendarle que no dijera que tenía un hijo para no entorpecer las cosas, se suponía que la empresa buscaba gente con dedicación full time y una madre siempre tiene momentos en que sus hijos pasan a primer plano.

Cuando se hizo la hora, la acompañó hasta encontrarse con Nurayat, la secretaria de presidencia y le deseó suerte.

La mujer la miró con una sonrisa amable y llamó a su jefe por el interno para avisarle que ella había llegado.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, la miró con algo que Sehrazat consideró algo compasiva.

-Don Onur está con una llamada… cuando termine la hará pasar…

-Está bien, gracias…- Sehrazat se quedó de pie ahí, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado. Se sentía algo incómoda y quería que todo se terminara pronto.

-Don Onur la espera…- dijo Nurayat con amabilidad unos minutos después y Sehrazat se acomodó el vestido y se encaminó hacia la Presidencia.

Tocó la puerta con suavidad y escuchó una voz masculina que le permitía el acceso. Cuando entró se encontró en una oficina espaciosa que tenía una decoración muy cuidada y al famoso don Onur con su mirada fija en unos papeles que había sobre su escritorio.

-Permiso…- dijo en voz baja y cerró la puerta luego de entrar. Se acercó despacio, cada paso la hacía sentir más incómoda porque él no había levantado la vista de lo que leía.

-Sehrazat Evliyaoğlu…- dijo seguramente leyendo su curriculum y ella se detuvo frente al escritorio.

Onur levantó la mirada despacio, como si quisiese sorprenderse con lo que vería frente a él y Sehrazat asintió, con una media sonrisa, más amable que simpática.

-Encantada, don Onur…- dijo en voz baja y él se perdió en sus ojos. Por un segundo, Onur creyó que no podía articular palabra, la fotografía que incluía el curriculum no le hacía nada de justicia. Personalmente, ella era mucho más bonita, sencilla, joven. Pero lo encandilaron sus ojos.

Sehrazat pensó en extender su mano para saludarlo en forma más cordial, pero sus ojos eran de un azul tan intenso que la dejaron sin saber qué hacer y él la miró de arriba hacia abajo antes de seguir hablando.

Había algo irreverente en su mirada, pero su forma de hacerlo no le resultó molesta, sino, al contrario, le causó un leve agradable estremecimiento…

-Tome asiento…- dijo y le hizo una leve reverencia.

Sehrazat se sentó y se acomodó mientras él terminaba de leer. Miró hacia el frente, estaba de costado con respecto a él y cuando Onur levantó otra vez la mirada, se pudo dar el lujo de observarla con mayor detenimiento.

Se preguntó si no sería un problema tener a una mujer que lo había impactado tanto trabajando con él, codo a codo, y se dijo que quizá estaba comprometida o casada y que eso no impediría que ella se desempeñara en su labor…

-Su curriculum es impresionante, Sehrazat… cuénteme por qué le gustaría trabajar en Binyapi porque con su experiencia, podría tener su propio estudio…- dijo Onur y la miró fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

-Bueno, en realidad hice una mala inversión hace unos años y prefiero no tener que preocuparme por la cuestión económica. Con respecto a porqué Binyapi, creo que tendría que estar loca para no querer trabajar aquí… con solo ver la clase de proyectos que ustedes manejan, la posibilidad de trabajar para un holding tan importante y poder desarrollar mis ideas me interesa y mucho…

-Bien… ahora cuénteme… ¿tiene disponibilidad horaria?

-Full time… es lo que me han dicho que ustedes buscan…

-¿Está segura? Quiero decir… no me dirá que tiene que irse más temprano porque tiene un novio que la espera en casa… ¿verdad?

-Estoy sola, don Onur… no tengo esa clase de impedimentos…- dijo con seriedad y bajó la vista, se sintió avergonzada de haber hecho esa confesión con tanta liviandad, pero después de todo, esa era la verdad. Onur sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando ella terminó de hablar y ese gesto, tan respetuoso y tímido hizo que esta vez él sintiera un estremecimiento.

-¿Y para viajar?

-Full time…- repitió ella como queriendo corroborar que sabía a lo que eso se refería.

-Siento ser tan directo, pero preferimos contratar gente que estará al ciento por ciento con nosotros todo lo que sea necesario… porque tampoco es que no podrá respirar si trabaja aquí… tendrá sus días libres y los domingos, pero cuando haya un proyecto, entonces tendrá que estar totalmente disponible… ¿qué me dice?

-Como ya le he dicho…- dijo y volvió a mirarlo- no tengo problemas…

-Bien… bien…- dijo él y volvió a revisar el curriculum

Sehrazat se removió algo nerviosa en su asiento y él volvió a mirarla.

-Estamos comenzando con un proyecto muy importante, un complejo de edificios en torre en Dubai, este proyecto es de suma importancia porque nos abre un mercado que hace tiempo queremos conquistar… ¿estaría dispuesta a comenzar para que podamos concretarlo? Estamos bastante contrarreloj.

-Por supuesto…- dijo Sehrazat y sonrió contenta.

-Hoy mismo…- insistió él y Sehrazat abrió la boca.

-¿Hoy?

-Si tiene que pensarlo… entonces…

-No, no, no… don Onur… no tengo que pensar nada… solo me pareció algo inesperado que usted me pidiera eso…

-Entonces, está hecho… la mantendremos a prueba por un período de tres meses, y luego se la efectivizará, en caso de seguir con nosotros, cosa que descarto, por sus credenciales…- dijo Onur y se quedó mirándola.

-Muchas gracias, don Onur…- dijo Sehrazat y él se quedó mirándola cuando sonrió con algo de timidez pero más abiertamente que antes.

-Le diré a Nurayat que le muestre su oficina y espero que nos acompañe con su creatividad… y que no me haya equivocado al contratarla…

-No lo hizo, no se preocupe…- ella no podía parar de sonreír y él no podía parar de mirarla.

-Bien… póngase al tanto del trabajo y la veré a última hora con el boceto de lo que estima que se podría hacer con ese proyecto…

-¿Hoy mismo?- preguntó Sehrazat.

-Si no se cree capaz de hacerlo…

-No se preocupe, lo haré… y vendré hoy más tarde a mostrarle mi idea…- le aseguró ella y él asintió.

-Así me gusta, que no busque excusas… la veo luego…- dijo Onur y la miró levantarse.

-Gracias… gracias, don Onur…- dijo ella y caminó despacio hacia la puerta.

Onur la acarició con la mirada, sus ojos perdidos en su cintura y en la curva de su cuello hasta que la vio desaparecer.

Se reclinó en su asiento y suspiró mientras volvía a observar la fotografía de ella y sacudía la cabeza. Las mujeres son todas iguales, ella no puede ser distinta, pensó y trató de enfocarse en su trabajo.

* * *

Bennu abrazó a Sehrazat cuando supo que trabajarían juntas y en la misma oficina. Estaba tan agradecida con su amiga que sentía que le debería un favor de por vida.

-¿Viste? Yo te lo dije… estaba segura…- dijo Bennu con alegría.

-Amiga… estoy feliz… pero debo ponerme a trabajar porque don Onur me pidió un boceto del proyecto de Dubai para esta tarde a última hora…

-Pero eso es una locura…

-No… si me pongo a trabajar ya… ¿podrás ponerme al tanto?

-Por supuesto… y… ¿qué te pareció don Onur?

-Un ogro…- dijo Sehrazat en voz baja y ambas rieron.

-¿Tan serio?

-Bastante… aunque tiene unos ojos interesantes…

-¿Interesantes dices? ¿acaso te gustó?- Bennu la miró casi sin comprender, nunca había escuchado a Sehrazat hablar de un hombre con particular interés.

-¿Qué dices? Será mi jefe… lo único que falta es fijarme en él… además, seguramente tiene pareja… los hombres de su tipo, ricos- _y apuestos,_ pensó pero no dijo- generalmente están con alguna mujer…

-No es el caso, yo no digo que no se divierta, pero no tiene una relación…

-Bueno, no importa…- dijo Sehrazat cuando sintió una especie de revolución en su estómago- pongámonos a trabajar de una vez…

Sehrazat sintió un calor enrojeciendo sus mejillas cuando recordó los ojos azules de su nuevo jefe, pero se obligó a trabajar para poder causarle una buena impresión al presentarle su trabajo… ese sería su pase de ingreso a la empresa y había que hacerlo lo mejor posible…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, todavía falta un poco. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sehrazat golpeó suavemente la puerta de la presidencia. Nurayat le había dicho que entrara directamente sin llamar porque esas habían sido las instrucciones de don Onur.

Se arregló un poco su cabello y su ropa y entró sin esperar que él la autorizara. Don Onur estaba con una llamada, hablaba en inglés, Sehrazat hablaba poco y nada inglés y lo sintió tan cómodo y profesional en esa conversación que lo admiró.

Él la observó un momento, ella sintió que la estaba memorizando, por la intensidad de su mirada. Pero se mantuvo de pie frente a su escritorio.

-Excuse me…- dijo a la persona con quien hablaba- siéntate, Sehrazat…- y ella le hizo caso y se quedó mirando su boceto, fingiendo que no prestaba atención a lo que él decía, mientras él reanudaba su conversación.

Un rato después, luego de despedirse amablemente, él cortó la llamada y la observó. Sehrazat se sintió algo inhibida, ese hombre tenía unos ojos claros tan expresivos que la intimidaban, pero confiaba en que se acostumbraría, si lograba convencerlo de trabajar allí.

-Sehrazat… disculpa la demora, tenía esta conversación pendiente…

-De haber sabido que estaba ocupado, habría venido en otro momento…- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-No te preocupes… ¿tienes el boceto que te pedí?

-Aquí está…- dijo y le extendió la carpeta.

Onur la abrió y desplegó un enorme papel plano y lo observó. Sehrazat sintió que su pulso se aceleraba cuando él se inclinó hacia delante y siguió observando su proyecto. Estaba serio y concentrado.

Levantó la vista del papel y su boca se abrió, pero no dijo nada, solo la miró impactado.

-Sky Towers…- dijo él leyendo el título.

-Así es… oí que en Dubai prefieren los nombres en inglés… me pareció adecuado…

-¿Quieres explicarme algo de todo esto? - dijo él visiblemente asombrado.

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y se puso de pie, dándole la vuelta al escritorio y acercándose a él.

Onur se quedó mirando el plano y escuchando las explicaciones de ella mientras se sentía transportado por el aroma suave de su perfume.

Sus ojos pretendían concentrarse, el proyecto era excelente, pero no podía evitar mirarla a ella, le resultaba más interesante que cualquier cosa que le dijera sobre el trabajo.

-¿Hiciste todo esto en un par de horas?

-Sí, bueno… necesita mucho más trabajo, pero me pareció que era una buena opción para mostrarle lo que me imaginé para hacer…

-Bennu te ayudó, ¿verdad?- él no podía creerlo.

-Sí… por supuesto… me dijo los lineamientos generales y me ayudó con algunas medidas… pero la idea es mía…

-Trabajan bien juntas…

-Lo hacemos desde la universidad… somos un buen equipo…- dijo ella y Onur asintió.

-Sehrazat…- dijo Onur y ella giró la cabeza por primera vez para mirarlo y sus ojos lo encandilaron. Estaban peligrosamente cerca.

-Dígame…- dijo ella, algo incómoda con la situación.

-Me gustó mucho tu proyecto… realmente no creí que pudieras pensar algo así… yo… creo que eres la persona que estamos necesitando…

-¿Lo dice en serio?

-Por supuesto… yo… debemos cumplir con los plazos de tres meses de prueba, pero estoy seguro de que te contrataremos no bien pase ese tiempo…

-¿Estoy en período de prueba, entonces?

-Por supuesto… bienvenida…- dijo él y sonrió levemente.

-Muchas gracias, don Onur…- dijo Sehrazat con una sonrisa imborrable.

-Agradece a tu cabeza… eres buena, espero que podamos aprovecharte como corresponde…- dijo él volviendo a perderse en sus ojos.

-Estoy muy agradecida… dígame como sigue esto…

-Pues… vete a descansar, te espero mañana a las 8, seguro tendremos una reunión con Kerem y le contaremos de tu proyecto… tendrás que pasarlo en limpio y tenerlo listo… ¿estamos de acuerdo? - le dijo Onur y deseó retenerla un rato más y perderse en sus maravillosos ojos.

Sehrazat respiró aliviada cuando salió de la oficina de don Onur. Nurayat la miró sonriente, de alguna manera sabiendo que las cosas habían resultado bien para ella y le hizo una especie de reverencia antes de que Sehrazat se fuera.

* * *

Cuando volvió a su casa esa noche, Sehrazat se dedicó a su hijo y trató de olvidarse lo importante que había sido ese día en su vida. Seguramente la esperaban cosas mucho más interesantes y nuevos desafíos, pero ese día había quedado marcado a fuego en su memoria.

Se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en la cara y luego de hablar con Bennu, a la que ya había visto en la empresa, se pusieron de acuerdo para ir juntas a trabajar.

Un rato antes de las ocho de la mañana entraron ambas y Bennu le presentó a la gente de seguridad, y cuando entraban a su oficina, Nurayat apareció apurada…

-Sehrazat… don Onur te ha estado esperando desde hace un rato… quiere hablar contigo antes de la reunión…

-Bien… voy… no sabía que él esperaba que viniese antes…- se excusó ella, pero ninguna de las dos mujeres quiso agregar nada.

Sehrazat aclaró su garganta y trató de calmarse porque sentía su corazón latiendo tan rápido que tenía miedo de que se escuchara. ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Ese no era su primer trabajo, si uno de los más importantes que había tenido, pero no entendía ese tipo de nerviosismo.

Los ojos azules de don Onur, pensó justo cuando tocaba la puerta y sin esperar que le contestara, entró.

Don Onur estaba sentado en su escritorio y levantó la vista al momento en que entró. Tal como había hecho el día anterior, paseó su mirada por ella y luego se detuvo en sus ojos, justo cuando ella llegaba al escritorio.

-La señora Nurayat me ha dicho que usted me esperaba…

-Creí que vendrías más temprano…- le dijo él un poco distante.

-Lo siento, si hubiera sabido que usted quería verme…

-Así será de ahora en adelante, tú trabajas para mí y debes venir un rato antes, por si surge algo importante y debo hablarlo contigo antes de la reunión.

-Lo siento…

-No lo sientas, ya está hecho…

-Don Onur…- intentó ella, estaba muy nerviosa y él se veía tan sereno y distante que la hacía sentir peor.

-Sehrazat… no hablemos más de esto… ¿estás preparada para la reunión? Kerem quiere conocerte… y probablemente salgamos a almorzar luego… es curioso, Kerem me recordó que estamos en condiciones de participar por un premio de mucho prestigio… el de la Fundación Khalid Muna…

-Lo conozco, don Onur…- dijo Sehrazat algo más calmada.

-Bien… me parece bien… sería muy bueno que nuestro proyecto saliera elegido de entre todas las empresas que participarán, porque eso nos ayudará a ganar la licitación y abrir el mercado de Dubai… por cierto… sería bastante significativo que en la tierra de las Mil y una noches, la arquitecta elegida fuera Sehrazat…

-Así es…- dijo solamente ella.

-¿Estás familiarizada con el libro? ¿lo has leído?

-Digamos que siempre supe que mi madre era admiradora, supongo que por eso me llamó así… pero la perdí hace años… he leído el libro, eso sí…- dijo y lo observó a él que se ensombreció.

-Entiendo… a mí me ha gustado mucho… de hecho lo he releído últimamente…- dijo él y otra vez, sus ojos quedaron suspendidos.

-Es una linda historia…

-Lo es… me ha acompañado en muchas ocasiones…- dijo él y ella lo vio distinto, abierto, más cómodo y deseó que todo siguiera así.

Tocaron la puerta y apareció don Kerem, seguido de Bennu.

-Lamento interrumpir… me gustaría conocer a la famosa arquitecta Sehrazat…- dijo Kerem y Bennu sonrió.

-Encantada, don Kerem…- dijo ella y sonrió apenas.

-Por favor tomen asiento…- dijo Onur y tanto Bennu como Sehrazat se sentaron y Kerem se quedó de pie…

Sehrazat le contó su proyecto a don Kerem y tanto don Onur como Bennu la dejaron explayarse. Cada tanto, a pesar de hablarle a Kerem, ella remitía algún comentario a Onur, que no podía dejar de mirarla. Esa mujer le había producido una admiración que ya comenzaba a notarse.

La reunión terminó y cuando salían, Bennu le preguntó a Sehrazat si quería ir a conocer el comedor de la empresa…

-Bennu, lo siento, pero invité a comer a Sehrazat… debo hacerle algunos ajustes a su proyecto así ella puede ponerse a trabajar lo antes posible…

-No se preocupen… - dijo Bennu y Kerem se apiadó de ella.

-Yo te acompaño… no tengo necesidad de meterme en la cocina de este proyecto de Onur… solo veré los resultados…- dijo y sonrió al ver la sonrisa de Bennu.

-Bien… entonces… te daré unos minutos para que te acomodes en tu oficina y pasaré a buscarte en un rato… tengo una llamada por hacer…

-Esta bien… -dijo Sehrazat y salió tras Bennu y Kerem que conversaban animadamente.

Suspiró con cansancio, pensó que sería mucho mejor para ella si don Onur fuera tan simpático como don Kerem, pero eso no ocurriría… o quizás él demorara un poco más en demostrar alguna emoción que no fuera… ¿melancolía?

Sehrazat sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas en los estantes y cajones que Bennu le había dejado.

Se quedó sola un buen rato y se moría de hambre, pero obviamente no se animó a ir a buscar a don Onur, él le había dicho que pasaría por ella en el momento en que se tuvieran que ir.

Se sentó en la computadora y de inmediato se sintió inmersa en el proyecto, comenzó a pasarlo en limpio, y no notó que Onur había llegado y la miraba desde la puerta.

Onur la observó un momento, quería acercarse a ella, conocerla, pero le causaba algo de pánico porque ella se veía distinta a las demás… era sincera, confiada y sobre todo, segura de si misma, pero excesivamente respetuosa y su mirada era cautivante…

_"Las mujeres son todas iguales",_ se repitió antes de llamarla.

Sehrazat se sobresaltó cuando él habló porque, evidentemente no lo había oído llegar.

-¿Estás muy ocupada? -le preguntó por decir algo y por hacerse notar.

-No… no… lo estaba esperando y decidí adelantar trabajo… vamos cuando usted me diga…- dijo y él se acercó al perchero en donde ella había dejado su abrigo y no pudo evitar acercarlo a su nariz mientras ella guardaba su trabajo y se ponía de pie.

La ayudó con el abrigo, solamente para poder acercarse y sentir el aroma de su perfume y ella bajó la mirada algo incómoda.

-¿Te gusta el pescado?

-Sí, por supuesto…

-Entonces ya se donde iremos…- dijo él con una media sonrisa que le dio algo de esperanza a Sehrazat.

Ella caminó a su lado mientras salían de la compañía y se asombró cuando Onur le pidió a su chofer que le dejara el auto para manejarlo. Él le abrió la puerta y ella se acomodó en el asiento de acompañante.

Onur se subió frente al volante y cuando encendió la radio, Sehrazat reconoció de inmediato la dulce música que siempre creyó que había sido dedicada para ella. Sabía que eso no era cierto, pero su tía solía decirle que sí, sobre todo de pequeña.

Cerró los ojos un momento, deleitada en la pieza de Rimsky Korsakov y cuando los abrió se encontró con los ojos de Onur…

-Es uno de mis favoritos… - le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Es hermoso…- dijo ella y sintió una revolución en su abdomen que la hizo acomodarse en el asiento y mirar hacia otro lado.

* * *

**Bueno, con un poco de suspenso, hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sehrazat se asomó a la terraza del restaurant y admiró la vista. No es que no la conociera, pero era la primera vez que iba allí y quería disfrutarla. Onur se había quedado hablando por su móvil y ella se había alejado un poco…

Escuchó la voz de Onur detrás de ella y su cuerpo se puso en alerta. Ese hombre la afectaba, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca. Ella no estaba segura de si era por su carácter, su condición de jefe o porque en un punto ella se sentía atraída por él.

Después de todo, era normal que luego de un par de años, su cuerpo comenzara a pasarle factura por su soledad.

-¿Habías venido a comer aquí? - le preguntó y cuando ella giró para mirarlo lo encontró muy cerca.

-No… es la primera vez… no tengo presupuesto para comer en lugares así…- le dijo y bajó la vista, sus ojos eran demasiado intensos.

-Es cierto, tienes razón… pero ahora podremos venir de tanto en tanto para conversar del trabajo…- dijo él y la rozó con sus dedos para dirigirla a la mesa en donde se sentarían.

Sehrazat sintió un estremecimiento, que trató de disimular con una tos y tomó asiento en la silla frente a la de su jefe.

-He estado pensando en algunas cosas que no me quedaron claras sobre tu proyecto…

-Dígame…- dijo ella y lo miró atenta.

-Es una lástima que no tengamos el boceto, porque son cosas muy puntuales… pero si volvemos temprano, quizá podrías mostrármelo…

-Don Onur… necesito terminar de pasarlo en limpio, creí que usted me diría lo que necesitaba cambiarle o explicarle en este almuerzo…- dijo y se arrepintió, no quería sonar tan antipática.

-Está bien, no te preocupes… solo… estoy algo ansioso… hace tiempo que no tenemos un proyecto tan competitivo y siento que tenemos muchas posibilidades…

-Sé que quizá le pido mucho, pero téngame confianza, si usted, con lo que vio quedó satisfecho, déjelo en mis manos y no se arrepentirá…- dijo y se sintió aliviada, había mejorado su discurso para no sonar tan fría.

-Sí, por supuesto… disfrutemos del almuerzo y volvamos temprano…- dijo él y se quedó mirando hacia otro lado, algo incómodo.

Onur inspiró hondo y la observó mientras comían, ella hizo comentarios sobre la alimentación, el clima y algo sobre el proyecto en el que trabajaba, pero nada sobre su vida personal. Y él quería saber, es decir, le interesaba saber más sobre ella, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, porque sintió que ella podría llegar a pensar que él se interesaba demasiado en ella… y eso, obviamente, no era lo que ocurría… por supuesto…

Sehrazat sintió que estaba hablando sola por momentos. No era que quisiera parecer más simpática de lo normal, pero se veía peor que comieran sin intercambiar ninguna palabra. Y ella sabía que, para sentirse más cómoda en el trabajo, debía tener una buena relación con su jefe. Eso era todo… bueno, en realidad eso no era todo, pero sí era todo lo que importaba en ese momento.

Cuando terminó la comida y salieron del restaurante, caminaron lado a lado por la calle, en busca del auto y algunos reporteros se acercaron, deseosos de tomarles fotos y hablar con Onur.

-Chicos… tranquilos… no hay nada que decir…- dijo cuando lo indagaron sobre quién era su acompañante- Sehrazat es la nueva arquitecta de Binyapi… estamos trabajando en proyectos muy importantes y vinimos a almorzar para hablar de negocios… es todo…- dijo manejando la situación de una manera que a ella le produjo admiración.

-¿Entonces no hay una relación personal entre ustedes? - insistió uno de los reporteros.

-No… para nada… la señorita es una empleada de la compañía y estamos trabajando…- dijo categórico y Sehrazat sintió que se desmayaría cuando el reportero la miró y le preguntó a ella.

-¿Señorita? ¿qué opina de don Onur? - le dijo y ella lo miró y trató de disimular el terror que le causaba tener que hacer declaraciones.

-Don Onur es una persona respetada en el ambiente de los negocios, estoy muy satisfecha de integrar el staff de Binyapi y haré todo lo posible por ayudar en los proyectos que vienen…- dijo y suspiró, estaba segura de no haber cometido ningún error importante.

Los reporteros les tomaron algunas fotos rápidamente y cuando comenzaron a ponerse algo más insistentes, Onur se disculpó y la tomó del hombro para sacarla de allí. Sehrazat se sintió agradecida, y cuando lo miró, justo antes de llegar al auto, él la soltó y sonrió levemente, como satisfecho de ese tenue acercamiento que habían tenido.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó y ella se perdió en sus ojos un momento y luego reaccionó.

-Sí, si… no se preocupe…- dijo y tosió con incomodidad.

-No te pongas nerviosa, esto es algo normal…- dijo él cuando arrancó el auto y salían del estacionamiento.

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a esto…- dijo y él notó que estaba todavía temblando.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y levantó su mano y tocó su hombro con suavidad en un gesto que intentó ser amable pero que para ambos se sintió algo cargado de tensión.

-Supongo que deberé acostumbrarme…- dijo y él asintió.

-La prensa siempre está persiguiéndome, más preocupada de mi vida personal y privada que de mi trabajo… eso me molesta mucho, pero también los entiendo… intentan hacer su trabajo… así que hay que manejarlo… lamento que nos hayan vinculado… quiero decir… que hayan pensado que tú y yo…

-¿No es lo que piensan siempre? - dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno… sí, digamos que sí… pero no me gustaría que cometieran errores que te hicieran sentir incómoda… porque a mí también me hacen sentir incómodo… yo mezclándome con una empleada… sé que quizá vende revistas, pero no es mi estilo… quiero que lo dejemos claro…

-Está perfectamente claro, don Onur…- dijo ella y se sintió algo desilusionada, por supuesto que un hombre como él no se fijaría en una empleada como ella, pero ¿hacía falta que se lo dijera de esa forma? Don Onur era demasiado arrogante a veces…

-De todas formas, lo hiciste muy bien… me alegra…- dijo él y sonrió, totalmente sin saber lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Gracias…- dijo ella por cortesía y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla.

Onur notó que algo había sucedido, pero por supuesto, no pudo averiguar qué. Sentía que podía ser consiente de cada movimiento de ella y que cada gesto que descubría lo acercaba más y más a la conclusión de que esa mujer realmente le había causado una impresión fuera de lo común, muy distinta a las demás…

Ella era excesivamente respetuosa ante él, pero también era concreta, orgullosa y por supuesto, segura de sí misma, una competencia directa para él, que también se reconocía orgulloso y avasallante… y era bella, demasiado… sus ojos lo cautivaban y esa actitud, su forma de hablar, diciendo lo necesario, nunca hablando de más, lo hacían querer conocerla más… estar cerca de ella…

Todo en Sehrazat era una invitación para enamorarse, y él estaba cayendo en sus redes sin proponérselo y sin poder evitarlo. Pero hasta no estar seguro de que del otro lado había algo, al menos de interés, él no daría ningún paso en dirección a ella…

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la empresa, ella se apresuró por llegar a su oficina y así terminar de pasar el proyecto. Bennu la esperaba para tomarse un café juntas y la notó algo distante y nerviosa.

-¿Pasó algo? - le preguntó directamente al ver que ella no le contaba nada.

-Nada importante…- dijo sin mirarla, enfocada en su ordenador.

-¿Qué? - insistió Bennu más por curiosidad que por preocupación.

-Cuando salíamos del restaurante un grupo de reporteros vinieron a hablar con don Onur… le preguntaron si él y yo…- dijo y vio que Bennu se tapaba la boca mientras sonreía.

-¿En serio? - dijo algo sorprendida.

-No es gracioso, Bennu…- se quejó algo seria e incómoda.

-No, no… tienes razón… ¿qué dijo él?

-Nada… pues… que yo era una empleada y que él no se mezclaría con una empleada… y…- dijo y la miró con algo de enojo- dime ¿hacía falta hacer esa declaración? Yo tampoco me mezclaría con mi jefe… pero no, él tuvo que hacer esa declaración… me hizo sentir poca cosa… ¡como si a mí pudiera importarme salir con un tipo así! - dijo y bajó la voz.

-Bueno… quizá fue un poco arrogante de su parte, pero es su carácter… no creo que haya querido molestarte…

-Por supuesto que no… ni siquiera lo notó…- dijo y bufó con fastidio.

-Sehrazat… ¿estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca, Bennu… ahora déjame trabajar…-dijo en tono autoritario y Bennu alzó las cejas y prefirió no hacer ningún otro comentario. Sabía que su amiga tenía un carácter complicado, solo esperaba no haberse equivocado al reunirla con Onur, que también tenía el suyo…

Onur salió de su despacho cuando ya anochecía. Pasó lentamente por la puerta de la oficina que compartían Bennu y Sehrazat y la vio sentada en su ordenador trabajando, Bennu ya se había ido.

Se asomó despacio y la observó. Ella no había notado su presencia. ¿Sería mejor irse sin que ella lo notara?

-Don Onur… ¿necesita algo? - dijo ella unos segundos después.

-No, no… ¿aún sigues aquí? - dijo por decir él.

-Así es… debo terminar de pasar mi proyecto…- dijo ella y se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Por qué no vas a casa? Es tarde, puedes terminar mañana… -le dijo y ella asintió.

-Tiene razón…- dijo ella y se levantó a buscar su abrigo.

Onur quiso ayudarla para poder acercarse un poco, pero se reprimió. Ella buscó su cartera y lo miró.

-Te llevaré a casa…- dijo él y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor no… puedo pedirme un taxi…

-No, no tengo problema en llevarte…- insistió él.

-Don Onur… es mejor que no, a ver si nos encontramos con los reporteros y tenemos que dar explicaciones de por qué un jefe se toma el trabajo de llevar a una simple empleada a su casa… no creo que quiera eso…- dijo con algo de enojo.

-Sehrazat…- dijo él y de pronto se dio cuenta de que ella estaba molesta por lo que él había dicho.

-Buenas noches, don Onur…- dijo y lo dejó ahí parado, en la puerta de su oficina y se apresuró en bajar las escaleras para irse lo antes posible…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que Sehrazat se enojó un poco, veremos como sigue esto. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Pasaron un par de días en que Sehrazat llegaba temprano a la oficina y se dedicaba a ultimar los detalles de su proyecto, casi no se encontró con Onur y él buscaba constantemente excusas para hacerla llamar y ella no se negaba a ir a verlo, pero lo demoraba lo suficiente para que él no la tuviera de un lado para otro.

Ella sabía perfectamente que él se había dado cuenta de lo que le había molestado y prefería que las cosas siguieran así.

Onur estaba algo divertido por sus reacciones, pero igualmente quería salirse con la suya y la hizo llamar una vez más por su secretaria.

-Sehrazat…- dijo Nurayat al entrar en la oficina donde ella y Bennu trabajaban.

-Dígame, Nurayat…

-Don Onur desea que pase por su oficina con el proyecto.

-Pero, hace dos horas pasé a mostrárselo…- se quejó Sehrazat y Bennu suspiró.

-Quizá te quiere hacer alguna corrección, amiga… ten paciencia… este proyecto es muy importante…- le aconsejó Bennu.

Sehrazat guardó su trabajo e imprimió una copia para llevársela. Nurayat y Bennu intercambiaron gestos de compasión cuando la vieron salir de la oficina y caminar hacia la Presidencia.

inspiró hondo y tocó la puerta. No esperó a que Onur la autorizara a entrar y se sorprendió al verlo sentado en la mesa muy cerca de una mujer joven y bonita…

-Lo siento, don Onur… la señora Nurayat me dijo que usted me buscaba…- dijo y bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada de haber interrumpido.

-No, no hay problema… Sehrazat… quiero presentarte a la señorita Jale… ella estará con nosotros a prueba también…- dijo y la mujer le sonrió.

-Encantada…- dijo Sehrazat.

-Un gusto…- dijo Jale y después miró a Onur con intención.

-Quiero aclararles que esto no es una competencia, pero que estaremos evaluando la posibilidad de una continuidad, si sale bien, de ambas…

-Está bien…- dijo la mujer y Sehrazat asintió.

-Dile a Nurayat, mi secretaria que te muestre tu lugar de trabajo y nos vemos en el almuerzo…

-Muchas gracias don Onur…- dijo Jale y le sonrió a Sehrazat antes de salir.

Sehrazat se quedó de pie al lado de la mesa con la carpeta que le traía a Onur en la mano.

-Dime…- le dijo Onur casi sin mirarla.

-Usted me llamó…- dijo ella expectante.

-Es cierto…- extendió su mano- déjame ver…

Sehrazat esperó que él observara el trabajo y buscara unos detalles que quería mostrarle. El trabajo era intenso y ella estaba bastante agotada, pero estaba dejando su vida en ese proyecto y estaba segura de que todo se resolvería de la mejor forma.

-¿Pudiste resolver estos puntos que te marqué hace un rato?

-En eso estaba cuando me llamó…

-Pero todo sigue igual…

-Porque no me dio tiempo a dibujarlos…

-Dime qué harás… así me quedo tranquilo…- insistió Onur.

-Lo arreglaré, don Onur… he arreglado todos los detalles que me pidió que arregle…- se quejó, pero no en mal tono, realmente estaba cansada.

-Pero este no…

-Le dije que fue porque no me dio tiempo…

-Explícame entonces… ven aquí, siéntate y explícame…

Sehrazat se acercó, se acomodó en la silla y tomó un lápiz para indicar donde corregiría los detalles que él le había marcado. Onur la miró de cerca, por un momento sintió deseos de hundir su nariz en el cuello de ella, aspirar su aroma que podía sentir desde lejos. Ella se mantuvo alerta, le mostró lo que él quería saber y al terminar giró la cabeza y lo descubrió mirándola.

-Lo siento… me distraje un poco…- dijo él y ella asintió.

-¿Necesita que se lo repita? - preguntó ella alzando las cejas.

-Por favor…- le dijo él y sonrió a medias.

Ella volvió a explicar todas las correcciones que haría y él esta vez prestó atención y comprendió. Sin embargo, las ganas de perder su nariz en su cuello seguían intactas.

Luego de un rato de hablar y no recibir respuesta, Sehrazat volvió a mirarlo y sonrió apenas.

-Disculpe que me entrometa en algo que no es mi asunto… pero se lo ve cansado, don Onur… ¿por qué no se toma un descanso? - le dijo y él la miró con intensidad.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a almorzar?

-No se preocupe… además, creí escuchar que llevaría a la nueva arquitecta a donde me llevó a mí el primer día…- dijo Sehrazat, que se moría de celos pero trató de ocultarlo.

-Podemos ir los tres…

-No hace falta… yo tengo trabajo que hacer… y no estoy tan agotada… terminaré antes de irme esta tarde, si lo veo se lo entregaré, sino se lo dejaré en su escritorio para que lo tenga mañana temprano…- dijo y se puso de pie, tomando la carpeta para llevársela.

-Sehrazat…- le dijo él y ella lo miró- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, por supuesto… tengo trabajo…

-Pero…- dijo Onur y ella lo miró, esperando que siga hablando- nada… no te preocupes…

* * *

Sehrazat se enfocó en el trabajo y lo terminó antes de lo que pensaba. Golpeó la puerta del despacho de Onur para entregárselo, pero él no estaba. Se sintió algo desilusionada, quería que él viera el trabajo terminado, pero lo vería al día siguiente y seguramente estaría satisfecho, de eso estaba segura.

Volvió a su casa y aprovechó que Kaan estaba en lo de su vecina para darse un baño y hacer algo de comer.

Comió con su hijo y escuchó las cosas que él tenía para contarle, las noches se le hacían cortas ahora que trabajaba y trataba de aprovecharlas al máximo.

Cuando estaba por irse a dormir, su móvil comenzó a sonar y no reconoció el número de quien la llamaba. Pensó en descartar la llamada, pero al final atendió.

-¿Diga? - dijo rogando para que no fuera un problema.

-Sehrazat…- escuchó la inconfundible voz de Onur del otro lado y su corazón se aceleró.

-¿Quién habla? - preguntó y se sintió una tonta.

-Onur… disculpa que te moleste…- dijo él y ella rogó que los latidos de su corazón no se escucharan.

-Don Onur… disculpe, no lo reconocí… dígame… ¿qué necesita?

-Estoy… estoy mirando el proyecto…

-¿Está en su escritorio?

-Sí… me fui temprano, pero regresé pensando que tenías que entregármelo… y ya te habías ido…- su desilusión era evidente.

-Sí, terminé antes de lo que creía… por eso volví a mi casa a descansar…

-Hiciste bien… y discúlpame la hora…

-No se preocupe… le prometí que estaría trabajando full time…- dijo ella y supo que él sonreía.

-Quería decirte que quedó magnifico…- dijo y se quedó sin más palabras.

-Me alegra que esté satisfecho…

-Muy satisfecho… mañana mismo lo presentaremos para competir por el premio de la Fundación Khalid Muna.

-¿Le parece que hay posibilidades? Yo estaría feliz de participar… pero…

-Yo creo que si esa gente tiene cerebro elegirá tu proyecto…- dijo y ahora fue él quien supo que ella sonreía.

-Me alegra que piense eso…- dijo con honestidad.

-Bueno, no te molesto más, que descanses, nos vemos mañana temprano…

-Hasta mañana, don Onur…- dijo ella y desconectó la llamada. Cerró los ojos, su corazón aún latía alocado en su pecho. Sintió una revolución en su abdomen y agendó el móvil de Onur en el suyo. Ahora sabría cuando era él quien llamaba.

Sehrazat se fue a acostar con una sonrisa. Recordó a su nueva compañera y en lo cerca que la había visto de Onur y sacudió la cabeza.

_¿Qué me importa a mí lo que hagan ellos?_ Pensó mientras intentaba dormirse.

Sin embargo, su cabeza la hizo recordar lo cerca que _ella_ había estado de él y sus gestos, sus miradas, su perfume… Con los ojos cerrados, el corazón aún algo acelerado y la sensación de que todo estaba bien, Sehrazat recordó el azul intenso de la mirada de Onur y se quedó dormida…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy! Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Porque hay quienes pidieron fantasías para esta historia... aquí van las de Onur...**

**Capítulo 5**

Onur se sentó en su sillón favorito con un vaso de whisky en la mano y cerró los ojos un momento mientras la melodía suave, perfecta de la música lo envolvía…

Él siempre había adorado la música clásica, pero desde hacía un tiempo, había una sola pieza que lo satisfacía y casi obsesionaba, al punto de repetirla hasta el cansancio, tanto en su mente como en su reproductor de música… "Sehrazat" de Rimsky Korsakov.

Habían sido días turbulentos en Binyapi, todos estaban demasiado ocupados, pendientes del proyecto de Dubái, pero él no había podido quitar de su cabeza a Sehrazat ni un solo segundo. Y eso ya no era sano.

Por eso había hecho un alto en sus obligaciones y se había tomado la tarde para descansar.

Sonrió al recordar sus ojos, esos ojos desafiantes por momentos, respetuosos en otros, esos ojos que parecían invitarlo a acercarse, no demasiado, no tan rápido, pero siempre avanzando… hasta perderse en ellos… por el resto de su vida…

Onur inspiró tratando de revivir el aroma que ella dejaba a su paso, aroma que quizá ella ni sabía que tenía pero que él había sentido desde el momento de conocerla… ¿cómo se había atrevido el destino a golpearlo así? Él no estaba en condiciones de entregar su corazón a nadie más… nunca… y sin embargo, a pesar de que esto podría parecer un arrebato ante la belleza indudable de una mujer, él sentía que sus sentimientos ya no tenían retorno…

Evocó sus labios, su forma de expresarse, mientras le explicaba el proyecto… apretó los ojos cuando se imaginó callándola con su boca, y a ella respondiéndole, su cuerpo pegado al de él, cálido, perfecto…

Tomó un trago, la música se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura y su cuerpo estaba sensibilizado, sólo con pensarla…

Se imaginó entrando en su oficina, viéndola trabajar, sola, dedicada… y él acercándose lentamente, hasta agacharse a su lado y hablar en su oído, decirle cuánto la deseaba, decirle que quería besarla hasta cansarse, sacarla de allí y llevarla lejos, para poder dejarse llevar por sus deseos…

Por supuesto que ella no aceptaría nada de eso, por eso era que se había convertido en alguien tan importante para él… pero Onur no podía dejar de imaginarla, desearla casi dolorosamente…

Terminó su trago y dejó el vaso sobre la mesita. Su mirada se movió hacia su móvil, que descansaba a su lado.

Lo tomó instintivamente y buscó el número de ella. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, como preparándose para escuchar su voz, pero se detuvo… ¿qué le diría? ¿qué excusa buscaría para la llamada? Miró la hora, no era tarde, ella seguramente estaba trabajando en su oficina…

Inspiró hondo y la llamó. Esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad para que ella lo atendiera. Pensó en cortar la comunicación y finalmente escuchó su voz…

-Don Onur…- dijo ella en tono bajo, ¿demasiado sexy? Y él sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a su voz.

-Sehrazat…- dijo él con suavidad y su cerebro se puso en blanco, ¿para qué la llamaba?

-Dígame…- dijo ella en el mismo tono, ¿estaba soñando?

-Yo…- comenzó a decir él, consciente de que ese "blanco" no podía durar toda la vida.

-Creí que estaba descansando, me dijo que se tomaría la tarde… ¿pasó algo? - ella no parecía advertir sus cavilaciones.

-Sólo… me quedé pensando en _ti…_ en el proyecto…- se corrigió y calló.

-… dígame…- dijo ella luego de una eterna pausa.

-¿Sigues en la empresa?

-Estoy aquí, sí…

-Es un poco tarde…

-Es verdad… todos se han ido, pero quería terminar algunas cosas pendientes…- admitió ella.

Onur cerró los ojos cuando se la imaginó allí sola, esperado por él…

-¿Me esperas para tomar un café?

-Pero… ¿no era que no volvería hasta mañana?

-Necesito hablar contigo… estoy… estoy algo _obsesionado_ con… el proyecto…

-Don Onur…- lo interrumpió ella- usted está cansado… el proyecto está terminado… don Kerem me dijo que lo presentó en la Fundación… no hay de qué preocuparse…

-No estoy preocupado… confío en ti… solo… _necesito verte_… hay cosas que no me quedaron claras… ¿podrás esperarme? - insistió y ella accedió.

-Prepararé café…

-Así me gusta…- Onur sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos casi en penumbra de la empresa. Onur se imaginó que ella lo esperaba y sintió un estremecimiento, temió hacer el ridículo, temió que ella lo rechazara de alguna manera, pero no podía dejar de verla…

Por un momento sintió que no debería haber tomado ese whisky… sin embargo lo había hecho antes de decidirse a ir a verla…

Ella levantó la vista de lo que hacía y giró la cabeza cuando él entró. Le sonrió tímidamente y Onur sintió que había amanecido de golpe.

-Bienvenido…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar…- le dijo solamente y entró.

-No se preocupe…- dijo ella con calma- siempre aprovecho el tiempo para hacer algo…

-Bien…- dijo él y se acercó.

Ella se puso de pie y pasó junto a él, Onur cerró los ojos al sentir su aroma y luego giró para mirarla, ella estaba de espaldas, sirviendo dos tazas de café.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la curva de su cintura, ansió deslizar sus dedos por allí, acariciarla, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Se acercó casi sin pensarlo y cuando ella giró para darle la taza, casi se choca con él.

Se sorprendió, ¿se sonrojó también? Y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo siento… estaba pensando en otra cosa…- dijo él a manera de disculpa.

-No se preocupe… al menos no se derramó… lo hubiese quemado y manchado…- dijo ella sonriendo con timidez y él se quedó observando sus labios, casi sin entender lo que decía.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y ella lo miró, expectante.

-Dígame…

-Muéstrame el proyecto terminado… tal como se lo diste a Kerem para presentar en la Fundación.

-Venga… siéntese...- dijo y lo hizo sentar en su silla. Se agachó al costado de él para manejar la computadora, su cara estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Onur sintiera que podía acercarse y perder su nariz en el cuello de ella.

Sehrazat giró la cabeza y cuando lo miró volvió a sonrojarse. ¿Acaso se le notaba a él la desesperación?

-Don Onur…- le dijo ella y él se humedeció los labios, su vista enfocada en los de ella.

-Si…- dijo él algo incómodo.

-Aquí está… puede verlo…- dijo ella y se sentó sobre el escritorio a su lado, esperando que lo viera para sacarse las dudas.

Él observó la pantalla sin ver nada. Se imaginó alzando su mano y acariciando su pierna, que en ese momento tenía tan cerca. Pudo ver los ojos de ella oscuros, necesitados de caricias, rogándole que siguiera adelante.

Se vio levantándose y tomándola entre sus brazos, así como estaba ella, sentada en el escritorio y besándola como si fuera su última oportunidad de hacerlo.

Y a ella abrazándolo, permitiéndole ahondar el beso, suspirando al sentir sus caricias, su mano ascendiendo por la pierna debajo de la falda, quemando su piel.

Onur inspiró hondo y pudo visualizarla desabotonando su camisa, revelándole su ropa interior, seduciéndolo con su mirada. Y él inclinándose sobre ella, aspirando su aroma, directamente de su cuello.

Se vio hablándole al oído, enredando sus dedos en su cabello y ella suspirando, aceptando todo lo que él le hacía.

-¿Qué le parece? - la voz de ella lo trajo a la realidad.

-¿Mmmm? - atinó a decir, saliendo de su estado de ensoñación.

-Le pregunté qué le parecía…- dijo y se agachó un poco, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

_-Hermosa_…- dijo y la vio fruncir el entrecejo, como si no comprendiera.

-¿Hermosa?

-La presentación…- dijo él saliendo del paso- es muy buena… me has sorprendido…

-Gracias…- dijo ella y sonrió, más relajada. Le dio un sorbo al café y lo miró.

Onur siguió un momento con la mirada perdida en la pantalla.

-Don Onur…- dijo de pronto- ¿está usted bien? - quiso saber.

-Sí… por supuesto… ¿por qué lo preguntas? - dijo él con seriedad.

-No lo sé… me da la impresión de que usted estuviese en otro lado… quizás es cansancio… no lo sé…

-Puede ser…

-Pero el proyecto está bien…

-Magnífico…- dijo y entrecerró los ojos cuando se imaginó que se acercaba y sostenía la cara de ella entre sus manos y la besaba.

-Ahí está… a eso me refiero… - señaló ella con preocupación.

-Estoy bien… no te preocupes…- insistió él y se perdieron uno en los ojos del otro hasta que el sonido del teléfono los interrumpió.

Sehrazat atendió y le aseguró al empleado de seguridad que ya estaba lista.

-¿Te vas? - le preguntó él desanimado, había fantaseado con llevarla hasta su casa.

-Pedí un taxi… ¿usted ya se va? - le preguntó ella algo preocupada.

-En un momento… debo buscar unos papeles en mi oficina…- dijo él y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, hasta mañana entonces…- dijo ella y extendió su mano.

-Muy rico el café…- dijo él y estrechó su mano, deseando que el instante se prolongara más tiempo.

-Que descanse…- dijo ella con dulzura y él la miró irse, sus caderas se movían suavemente, no exageradamente como las movían otras mujeres.

Cerró los ojos cuando Sehrazat desapareció de vista. Sintió que quería salir corriendo tras ella.

Se sentó en su silla y se quedó mirando sus cosas. Observó que detrás de la computadora, ella había olvidado un pañuelo. Lo acercó a su nariz y sintió su perfume.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en guardárselo. Se dijo que quizá ella pensaría que lo había perdido.

Lo guardó en su bolsillo y acarició el teclado de la computadora antes de salir.

Volvió a su casa y se duchó. Se vistió solo con el pantalón del pijama y buscó el pañuelo que le había robado a ella.

Hundió su nariz en él y se acostó. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó que ella estaba allí con él, que finalmente se había animado a proponerle una cita y que habían terminado allí, juntos…

Su piel se erizó ante la idea de compartir intimidad con ella. Se la imaginó sonriéndole con complicidad, acurrucada en sus brazos, él hablándole mientras sus manos la acariciaban…

-Sehrazat… Sehrazat…- dijo en voz baja, y supo que esa noche no podría dormir demasiado.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos! Espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Y... las fantasías de Sehrazat...**

**Capítulo 6**

Sehrazat se acurrucó entre sus almohadas. Hacía días que no descansaba bien, tenía mucho trabajo, muchas presiones y cuando llegaba el momento de dormirse, sus pensamientos no le permitían descansar.

Se obligó a hacer lo mismo que le decía a su hijo cuando él se quejaba de no poder dormir, pensar en cosas lindas… el problema era que, de no ser en él, en su hijo, Sehrazat no sabía en qué pensar… y la salud de Kaan también le preocupaba…

Apretó los ojos con suavidad… los sentía algo irritados y suspiró de impotencia cuando se dio cuenta de que el insomnio había ganado la batalla.

Se incorporó en la cama, pensó en prepararse un vaso de leche tibia, pero no tuvo voluntad de levantarse para prepararlo.

Una ducha, quizás eso la relajara un poco. Pasó al lado de la mesa y vio que su celular descansaba allí y que se había olvidado de cargarlo. Sacudió la cabeza y lo tomó para conectarlo a la corriente, entonces vio que tenía una llamada perdida: Don Onur.

Se fijó la hora, era demasiado tarde, ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde la comunicación fallida.

Dejó el móvil cargando y preparó el agua. Se preguntó que podría haber necesitado don Onur para llamarla a su móvil por la noche. Se quitó la ropa despacio, su mente perdida en las cosas que había hecho ese día. No encontraba explicación, seguramente, al día siguiente la tendría, en cuanto se disculpara por no haber contestado. ¿Debería disculparse?

El agua acarició su piel y Sehrazat se sintió un poco más repuesta. Se enjabonó el cuerpo y disfrutó del agradable aroma floral. De pronto, los ojos azules de don Onur volvieron a su mente. Tenía que reconocer que siempre le habían atraído. Esa mirada que podía ser glacial por momentos y tan intensa por otros. Tan intensa con ella.

Sehrazat suspiró mientras terminaba de enjuagar su cabello. Quiso convencerse de que él era un hombre libre, que podía mirar a todas las mujeres, sin embargo, a pesar de la molestia casi irracional que ella sentía cuando él le dedicaba una mirada a su nueva compañera, Jale, Sehrazat tuvo que admitir que, para ella, la mirada de él era distinta.

Y no era solo la mirada, también era su expresión corporal, la forma en que la buscaba, se acercaba, la llamaba por teléfono… no, no podía caer en ese juego… él era su jefe, ella estaba orgullosa de trabajar en Binyapi y no podía cometer el error estúpido de echar todo a perder solo por… no, hacía demasiado tiempo que ella había relegado su deseo para dedicarse a su profesión, y la muerte de su marido había hecho el resto.

Cerró los ojos y los apretó. No era tan malo fantasear, sentirse deseada, y en ese momento, don Onur… Onur era el vehículo indicado para hacerlo…

Sintió que su cuerpo se erizaba al pensar que él se reunía con ella en la ducha, bajo el agua, sus ojos acariciándola.

Casi pudo sentir su mano tomando la de ella, él besando sus dedos y luego asaltando su boca, intensamente, casi con desesperación. Sehrazat se vio hundiendo sus uñas en su espalda mientras él la arrinconaba contra la pared de la ducha sin dejarla respirar…

Sus manos se deslizaron por su piel y ella sintió que era él quien la acariciaba. Lo escuchó decir su nombre en su oído, en tono bajo, excitado y cerró los ojos cuando ella misma, entre besos, deslizó su mano hacia abajo y lo acarició, provocando un intenso jadeo.

-Onur…- dijo ella al imaginarse que lo sentía parte suya, la cara de él hundida en su pecho, haciéndola sentir cosas que había olvidado.

Las sensaciones eran tan intensas que ella tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared mientras seguía sintiendo sus caricias.

-Sehrazat… me vuelves loco…- lo escuchó decir y sus manos hicieron el resto para dejarla temblando placenteramente, en oleadas que fueron disminuyendo solo cuando se sintió ya satisfecha….

Se deslizó hacia abajo y se frotó los ojos con suavidad. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hacía siglos que su cuerpo no se sentía tan vivo, tan cargado de deseo… Se puso de pie y cerró el agua. Sintió que su piel estaba enrojecida cuando se secó con la toalla.

Pensó en lo que sentiría al volver a ver a don Onur…. Por supuesto que él no se enteraría de que había sido la fuente de sus fantasías esa noche, pero a ella le costaría trabajo mirarlo sin recordar todo lo que había fantaseado…

Se acostó en la cama y suspiró. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertó sonriendo, relajada y se tapó la cara con las manos cuando recordó algunas de las cosas que había imaginado la noche anterior.

Desayunó con su hijo y se dirigió a la empresa. Bennu ya había llegado y tomaron un café juntas.

Don Kerem vino a buscar a Bennu para ir a una reunión y Sehrazat se quedó trabajando un rato en la computadora. No lo oyó entrar, al poco rato, y casi tiene un ataque cuando escuchó su voz…

-Buenos días…- le dijo él y ella se tomó el pecho del susto. Desvió la mirada luego de perderse en sus ojos azules.

-Buenos días, don Onur…- dijo cuando se repuso- lo siento… estaba concentrada en el trabajo…

-No te preocupes…- dijo él y se quedó mirándola.

-¿Necesita algo? - le preguntó ella y tosió incómoda ante la mirada de él- don Onur… lamento no haber contestado su llamada anoche… quiero decir… no me di cuenta, dejé el móvil lejos y no lo oí…

-No importa… sólo quería hacerte un comentario…- dijo y sonrió a medias.

-Dígame…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, las imágenes de la noche anterior la torturaban.

-Ahora… justo tengo una reunión… ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntos y te cuento?

-Pues… sí… no hay problema… creí que venía para decirme algo…- dijo ella tratando de encontrar el motivo de su presencia allí.

-No… sólo pasaba por aquí y te vi concentrada en el trabajo, quise saludarte… nada más…

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió- buenos días…- agregó y él le sonrió complacido.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo… ah, Sehrazat… tengo la copia de un proyecto que quiero que veas sobre mi escritorio… lo olvidé, pero… ¿podrías revisarlo así lo charlamos en el almuerzo?

-Sí… por supuesto….

Un rato más tarde, Sehrazat saludó a Nurayat antes de entrar a la oficina de Onur. La mujer le sonrió y no le hizo ningún comentario.

Sehrazat sintió un escalofrío cuando entró y se acercó al escritorio. Arriba había unas carpetas y un cd que decía "Proyecto" en su etiqueta. Lo tomó entre sus manos y pensó en dejarle una nota, avisándole que se llevaría el cd.

No encontró ningún papel para escribirle y abrió uno de sus cajones. Él tenía guardado allí el libro de "las mil y una noches" y Sehrazat lo abrió donde estaba marcado y leyó algunos párrafos.

Su corazón se aceleró. Él leía el libro y escuchaba la música que habían inspirado su nombre. ¿Acaso todo eso era casualidad? Guardó el libro y dejó una nota rápida antes de huir de la oficina, con el corazón todavía a mil revoluciones.

* * *

Onur volvió a asomarse a la oficina de ella cuando la hora de comer llegó y fueron a almorzar al mismo restaurant al que habían ido en su primer día de trabajo.

-Es un excelente proyecto, don Onur…

-Es cierto… por eso quiero que trabajes en él, mientras se resuelve lo de Dubai

-Lo haré…- dijo ella y sonrió, quizá más de la cuenta, porque él se quedó mirándola de una manera que la hizo sonrojar.

-Lo que quería decirte ayer cuando te llamé… por cierto, te pido disculpas… pero me mal acostumbré a llamarte a cualquier hora porque otras veces me atendiste…

-No, no… esta vez no es que no quisiera hacerlo… no lo escuché…- dijo y ocultó un poco un bostezo.

-¿Dormiste mal? - le preguntó.

-Bueno…- dijo algo nerviosa- digamos que me costó conciliar el sueño…

-Te entiendo… me pasa muchas veces…- dijo y ella volvió a sonrojarse.

-Supongo que todo esto ocurre con estas nuevas sensaciones…-dijo y se arrepintió un poco- responsabilidades…

-Debes relajarte un poco… ahora no estoy seguro de querer decirte lo que iba a contarte anoche…

-¿Por qué no? - preguntó ella.

-Bueno… lo diré, pero prométeme que no te pondrás más tensa…

-Lo prometo…- dijo ella y lo miró con ansiedad.

-Me llegó una información confiable… parece que estás entre las seleccionadas para ganar el premio de la Fundación Khalid Muna.

-¿En serio? - dijo con los ojos húmedos de emoción y él sonrió.

-Así es… y déjame decirte que, si lo ganas, será muy merecido y muy bien recompensado…- dijo él y levantó la mano y secó con sus dedos, suavemente, una lágrima que a ella se le había escapado.

Sehrazat se puso algo incómoda y él se dio cuenta.

-Lo siento… no quise incomodarte…- dijo él y ella se levantó.

-Yo… enseguida vengo…- dijo ella y se fue.

Entró al baño y se miró al espejo. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que había fantaseado, sobre todo porque él se mostraba abiertamente interesado en ella… y ella no estaba disponible en ese momento, ni tampoco lo estaría en mucho tiempo…

Cerró los ojos y sintió los dedos de él en su cara, como hacía unos pocos minutos. Fantasear con él era una cosa, pero permitirle que se confundiera era otra… ella no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Se recompuso y salió del baño, se acercó a la mesa, él hablaba por su móvil. Por un momento deseó que lo que había fantaseado se convirtiera en realidad, algún día, quizás… ahora tenía que ser clara…

Él cortó la comunicación no bien ella se sentó…

-Lo siento… me alegra mucho poder serle útil a la empresa… y si el premio significa algo más que sólo una caricia para mi alma, entonces me hace feliz…

-Por supuesto que es útil a la empresa y también para tu carrera…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Bien… me alegra…- dijo ella y se puso seria.

-¿Quieres que volvamos así terminas tus cosas y te vas temprano a descansar?

-No hace falta, no se preocupe… mis cosas personales no deben mezclarse con el trabajo… estoy bien…- dijo ella con seriedad, aunque por dentro quería arrojarse a sus brazos y decirle cuánto la afectaba cada gesto de él…

Sehrazat lo miró de costado cuando volvían, ambos sentados en el asiento trasero de su auto. Se preguntó si él sería tan intenso en la intimidad como ella lo había imaginado. Sintió una cálida sensación de excitación cuando él la miró y sonrió sin decir nada.

Sería imposible no guardar esa sonrisa para recordarla en sus momentos de soledad…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos! Espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Sehrazat guardó su trabajo y sonrió conforme. El proyecto la había tenido ocupada los dos últimos días y casi no había salido de su oficina.

A pesar de que estaba bastante preocupada por la salud de Kaan, Sehrazat se había ocupado de su trabajo y estaba satisfecha de hacer lo que le gustaba en el lugar indicado para ello.

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, quería volver a su casa…

-¿Nurayat? Dígame…- dijo con seriedad y suspiró de impotencia- me estaba yendo… sí… supongo que puedo pasar antes de irme…

Se puso de pie y se arregló el vestido sencillo que tenía puesto. Sintió un estremecimiento al recordar el último almuerzo con don Onur. A partir de allí ella había hecho lo posible para escaparse y no estar cerca de él. Y él no había insistido, seguramente se había dado cuenta de su incomodidad y la había dejado tranquila.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a presidencia, él quería verla y ella no podía escaparse de esa entrevista.

Golpeó la puerta y entró sin esperar que él la dejara pasar.

-¿Quería verme?- dijo y vio en sus ojos que él realmente quería verla, sin importar la excusa que le diera.

-Así es Sehrazat…- dijo y le hizo un ademán para que se siente.

-Si… si no es algo importante yo… justo me estaba yendo…

-Es importante… -dijo él y ella se sentó, de ninguna manera quería parecer irrespetuosa o desconsiderada.

-Dígame…

-Bueno… quiero felicitarte… has ganado el premio de la Fundación…- dijo y sonrió.

Sehrazat sintió que los ojos se le nublaban por la alegría, la emoción que tenía. Había trabajado mucho en ese proyecto y el reconocimiento le llegaba muy hondo.

-Dime algo, Sehrazat… felicitaciones…- dijo él algo sorprendido ante el silencio de ella.

-Estoy… me siento feliz, don Onur…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Como te dije el otro día… es muy merecido y me alegra que lo hayan reconocido…- él seguía sonriendo abiertamente.

-Muchas gracias… realmente es muy importante para mí…- dijo ella y secó las pocas lágrimas que había permitido que se le escapen.

-Bien… mañana al mediodía es la entrega del premio… si me permites te acompañaré como representante de Binyapi…

-Sí… si, por supuesto…- dijo ella todavía sorprendida.

-Es un coctel… y habrá prensa… te lo adelanto para que lo sepas….

-Don Onur… me moriré de vergüenza si tengo que hablar…

-Lo has hecho bien la otra vez… ¿por qué no lo harías ahora?

-No lo sé… no me gusta hablar… las cámaras, los periodistas…

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré…- dijo y se puso de pie.

Sehrazat se levantó también y él dio la vuelta a su escritorio para encontrarse con ella.

-No te retengo más… ¿cómo va el proyecto nuevo?

-Tengo un borrador para mostrarle cuando quiera…- dijo sonriendo ella.

-Mañana me lo muestras en algún momento… ahora ve a descansar…- dijo y levantó su mano y la extendió.

Ella extendió su mano para apretar la de él, sabía que él quería felicitarla y por supuesto que lo aceptaría.

Onur apretó con suavidad su mano y con la otra acarició su muñeca. Ella levantó la vista y se quedó perdida en sus ojos un momento. Él sonrió y la soltó.

-Es un placer trabajar contigo… eres muy valiosa…- le dijo y ella asintió sonriente- felicitaciones…

-Gracias…- dijo ella y luego giró para irse- hasta mañana…

Esa noche les costó dormir a ambos, y por motivos similares. Alegría por un lado y algo de nerviosismo por otro lado. Onur supo que ella quería mantener una distancia coherente entre ellos, y aunque sus sentimientos cada vez eran más fuertes, supo que si se estaba enamorando de ella era precisamente por cómo era ella.

* * *

Al otro día, Sehrazat llegó a trabajar y llevó un vestido que todavía no había usado y del que estaba satisfecha, se cambiaría antes de salir.

Bennu la estrechó entre sus brazos feliz con la noticia del premio.

-Siempre supe que tu proyecto sería el premiado… eres una magnífica profesional…- le dijo y ambas sonrieron juntas.

Kerem pasó también a saludarla, él siempre se mostraba más efusivo que Onur y Sehrazat advirtió de alguna manera la forma en que Bennu lo trataba y se alegró de que su amiga estuviera mirándolo con otros ojos. No hubiera sido bueno que Bennu mirara así a Onur, porque, aunque ellos no tenían nada, Sehrazat sentía que él era para ella como un amor platónico, de esos que perduran en el corazón.

El deseo era otra cosa distinta, eso tenía que ver con la necesidad física y a pesar de sus fantasías, ella no se consideraba en posición de experimentarlo con nadie en ese momento…

No lo vio hasta el momento de irse. Se cambió y se arregló. El vestido era corto, color púrpura y no tan ajustado, pero tenía su estilo. El maquillaje era suave y se soltó el cabello.

Cuando él se asomó para ir a buscarla, hasta Bennu se dio cuenta de su expresión al verla.

-He venido a buscar a la ganadora del premio…- dijo en tono de broma y Bennu aplaudió.

-Se llevará todas las miradas…- dijo Bennu y Sehrazat se sintió algo inhibida.

-Seguro que sí…- dijo Onur y extendió su brazo para que ella caminara junto a él.

Llegaron al lugar del evento y los hicieron sentar en una hilera de butacas. También había otros invitados y otros premios de distintos rubros.

Ella estaba bastante nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a la exposición y había mucha prensa.

Al empezar la ceremonia se inclinó hacia él y Onur miró sus labios.

-Estoy muy nerviosa…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos.

-No lo estés… no hace falta que digas mucho, solo agradece a la fundación y te vas… no digas nada más…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y se concentró en observar lo que ocurría.

Cuando nombraron el premio que le tocaba a ella y dijeron su nombre, Onur se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano. Ella sonrió levemente y él se inclinó y besó su mejilla con suavidad.

-Adelante… todo saldrá bien…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

Sehrazat se acercó a recibir el premio y enfocó sus ojos en él.

-Me siento muy honrada con este premio, realmente he trabajado duro y me hace muy feliz el reconocimiento, quiero agradecerle a la Fundación y también a mi empresa, Binyapi Holding por haber confiado en mí… muchas gracias…- dijo y bajó, caminando entre flashes hacia su lugar otra vez.

Onur se levantó para que ella se sentara y le sonrió. Sehrazat temblaba un poco, producto de sus nervios, entonces él levantó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Sehrazat aceptó el gesto como algo casi fraternal, pero cuando él acarició sus dedos con suavidad sintió una especie de electricidad entre ellos que casi no pudo controlar.

La ceremonia terminó y se quedaron para el brindis organizado para los ganadores. Él no podía dejar de mirarla y ella se distendió luego de tomar una copa de vino.

Onur le presentó a unos cuantos empresarios y gente relacionada con la construcción y finalmente decidieron irse.

Cuando salían, algunos reporteros se acercaron a ellos y les preguntaron como había sido la fiesta…

-Todo fue excelentemente organizado por la Fundación…- dijo Onur intentando alivianar la carga de ella de tener que hablar.

-Señorita Sehrazat…- le preguntó uno de los reporteros- usted es la mujer más joven en ganar este premio… ¿cómo se siente al respecto?

-Bueno… halagada… reconocida… feliz…- dijo y sonrió, miró hacia el costado y él le sonrió- y agradezco profundamente a la empresa por haberme dado la posibilidad de hacerme conocer…

-Don Onur… ¿qué piensa usted de la señorita Sehrazat?

-Es una profesional brillante… estoy orgulloso de tenerla trabajando en Binyapi… dijo y siguió caminando, tomándola del codo para empujarla junto con él.

En el momento en que se subieron al auto, él la miró de costado. Deseaba tanto decirle lo hermosa que estaba, lo nervioso que se ponía cada vez que la tenía cerca…

Alzó la mano, la apoyó sobre la de ella que descansaba en el asiento y cuando ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo, asombrada, el móvil de Sehrazat comenzó a vibrar.

-Lo siento…- dijo y rescató su mano para atender la llamada…- diga… si… sí, voy para allá… está bien…- dijo y lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Necesito irme, Don Onur… un familiar está en el hospital y…

-Por supuesto, te acercaré…- dijo él y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta…- dijo y abrió la puerta del auto.

-Sehrazat…

-En serio… le agradezco la preocupación, pero prefiero irme…- dijo ella y le dedicó una mirada plena de agradecimiento antes de bajarse.

Onur se quedó mirando la nada mientras ella detenía un taxi que pasaba y se subía a él casi sin pensarlo.

Se apuró todo lo que pudo y llegó a encontrarse con el médico de Kaan… su vecina estaba allí con el niño, al que le había subido la fiebre y habían decidido internar.

-Doctor…¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿pudo encontrar la causa de lo que le está pasando a Kaan?- le preguntó con intranquilidad.

-Sehrazat…- le dijo y la llevó a un costado para hablar con ella.

Sehrazat abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que el médico le decía. Su hijo pequeño… su pequeño Kaan estaba muy enfermo y ella estaba sola, sin familia a quien recurrir para tomar decisiones, para escuchar consejos…

No bien terminó de hablar con el médico, se acercó hasta la cama de su hijo. Kaan la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió con debilidad.

-Mamá…- dijo solamente y ella acarició su cara y besó su mejilla.

-Estoy aquí, hijo… no me moveré de tu lado…- le dijo y trató de no llorar, la angustia era demasiada…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que las cosas se complican un poco, seguiré pronto! Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Onur detuvo su auto en el puerto y bajó la ventanilla. Necesitaba desesperadamente un consejo, pero sabía que Kerem estaba raro esos días…

Habían hablado mil veces de mujeres, pero esta mujer era especial para Onur y él no estaba seguro de poder confiar en su amigo, no por nada en particular, sino porque los sentimientos que Sehrazat despertaba en él lo hacían sentir inseguro.

Se quedó mirando el mar un buen rato, tratando de pensar… de sacar conclusiones… el corazón le latía aprisa de sólo imaginarse a Sehrazat a su lado, sonriéndole como ella sonreía, mirándolo a los ojos, dejando que él le robara un beso…

Pensó en cual sería la mejor opción para ganarse la oportunidad de que ella le prestara atención… se dio cuenta de que ella le prestaba demasiada atención, pero que no lo dejaría avanzar demasiado, parecía no estar disponible, aunque sus ojos dijeran todo lo contrario cuando estaban cerca…

Se imaginó que el problema podría ser el trabajo, esa relación de jefe empleada que a ella le había molestado que él remarcara tanto… había sido un tonto al haberlo hecho… era su famosa armadura, la que usaba cuando las cosas se le complicaban emocionalmente… y con Sehrazat se sentía totalmente complicado…

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y buscó su número. Apretó los ojos, pensando urgentemente una excusa para llamarla.

-Don Onur…- le contestó ella con voz apagada.

-Sehrazat…- dijo él y cerró los ojos, concentrado en su voz.

-Dígame…- dijo ella con poco ánimo para hablar.

-Quería saber cómo estabas… me dijiste que tenías que visitar a un familiar internado…

-Sí… así es… estoy aquí…- dijo ella.

-Cuéntame…

-Es una larga historia…

-Tengo tiempo…

-Don Onur… discúlpeme, le agradezco la llamada, pero no puedo hablar mucho…

-Discúlpame tú… no quise molestarte…

-No me molesta, por favor… es que… mañana le contaré… tengo que dejarlo… gracias por llamar…

-Hasta mañana- dijo él con una sonrisa. Guardó el móvil y cerró los ojos. Se subió al auto con una sonrisa, había escuchado su voz…

Tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta ella, hasta su corazón y no sabía como hacerlo. Quizá decirle directamente lo que sentía sería una buena idea, por el tipo de mujer que ella era, seguramente valoraría la sinceridad y era claro y obvio que entre ellos había mucho más que una relación laboral…

Decidió ir a su casa, dormir un poco, esperar a que el día siguiente le diera una nueva excusa para verla, para sondear su estado de ánimo, tal vez invitarla a cenar, sincerarse con ella…

Sehrazat llegó a su casa tarde esa noche, Kaan se quedó internado, ella había vuelto para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, pasaría la noche en el hospital.

No pudo evitar llorar mientras el agua tibia la acariciaba su piel. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo encontraría un donante a tiempo para salvar a su hijo? Todo eso era una locura y su mente apenas podía procesarlo.

Pensó en pedirle a Bennu que la cubriera en el trabajo al día siguiente, en hablar con don Onur y contarle lo que había sucedido, con la idea de que la ayudase con algunos de sus contactos a encontrar un donante. No, esa sería una locura, Bennu le había insistido en que no dijera nada de que tenía un hijo porque pondría en riesgo su trabajo, que tenía que conservar para poder costear el tratamiento, en caso de conseguir un donante…

Ahora solo tenía que pensar en Kaan. Así que se acomodó en uno de los sillones que tenía su hijo en la habitación y trató de dormir un poco, despertándose cada tanto para chequear su temperatura.

* * *

Al día siguiente, le agradeció a su vecina que se hiciera cargo de cuidar a su hijo y se dirigió a la empresa, no podía darse el lujo de faltar y tener que dar explicaciones que no podía aún.

Llegó y le contó a Bennu lo que ocurría, su amiga no pudo ocultar su tristeza y trató de brindarle su apoyo, aunque supo que no había mucho que pudiera decirle para tranquilizarla.

A la hora del almuerzo, más tranquila porque su vecina la había llamado para contarle que Kaan había estado bien toda la mañana, Sehrazat recibió la llamada de Onur para ir a mostrarle el proyecto en el que trabajaba…

Entró y esperó a que él terminara de hablar por teléfono.

-Sehrazat… - dijo con una media sonrisa, no quería exagerar con la simpatía.

-Don Onur…- dijo ella con seriedad- le traje el boceto del proyecto que me pidió…- agregó y le entregó un CD.

Onur puso el disco en su computadora y abrió los planos. Sehrazat se quedó de pie frente al escritorio y él levantó la vista.

-¿Vendrás a explicarme lo que estoy viendo?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo y dio la vuelta al escritorio, tomó una silla y la colocó al lado del sillón de él. Onur la miró de cerca y deseó hundir su nariz en el cuello de ella.

-Dime…- dijo él y cuando ella giró la cabeza, no pudo evitar mirar sus labios.

-Este es el plano del frente, usted me pidió que fuera un espacio luminoso, he agregado varios ventanales para poder lograrlo… y por la ubicación…- Onur se sintió algo inmerso en lo que ella le contaba, no solía prestarle demasiada atención, pero con tal de estar cerca, él aceptaría hasta una clase de arte.

Sehrazat terminó de explicarle y él le agradeció. Cuando ella se iba a poner de pie, él la tomó del brazo con suavidad y se lo impidió.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó él y ella lo miró de cerca.

-Sí… no se preocupe…

-Bien… me alegra…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos- Sehrazat… me gustaría que hablemos… ¿será posible?

-Dígame…- dijo ella y se quedó mirándolo, esperando que él hablara.

-Prefiero que no sea aquí… no se trata directamente de trabajo…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella pero realmente no entendía que podrían tener que hablar que no fuera de trabajo.

-¿Te parece que vayamos a cenar esta noche? - le dijo él sintiendo que sus manos transpiraban levemente.

-Don Onur… lo siento mucho pero no voy a poder…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-Te prometo que no terminaremos tarde… - insistió él.

-Es que… no se trata de eso… yo… estoy ocupada… no voy a poder…

-No te preocupes…- dijo algo desilusionado él.

-¿Recuerda?… tengo a mi familiar internado todavía y quedé en que pasaría la noche allí….

-Lo siento… bueno, no pasa nada, podemos dejarlo para otro momento…

-Pero si es urgente…

-No, no… ojalá tuviera el valor para decirte que sí lo es… pero seguramente tu tema es más importante…

-Le prometo que en cuanto esto se solucione, hablaremos… - Sehrazat trató de sonreír.

* * *

El día terminó sin mayores inconvenientes y Sehrazat no volvió a ver a Onur. Se fue al hospital y cuando llegó se alegró de ver a su amigo y ex compañero Hakan, que había podido ir a visitarlos.

Kaan había estado con algunos altibajos. Y el médico la estaba esperando para hablar con ella.

Sehrazat se quedó un buen rato hablando con el médico, que le comentó que las cosas eran un poco más complicadas de lo que ellos creían y que harían lo posible por encontrar un donante en el exterior.

Ella se quedó un rato más, tratando de recuperarse, tenía miedo de que las cosas no terminaran bien, de que no pudiera conseguir un donante para salvar a Kaan a tiempo…

Hakan se quedó con Kaan, que recién se despertaba y decidió contarle un cuento. Un rato más tarde, sintió que algo vibraba en el abrigo de Sehrazat.

Al darse cuenta de que era su móvil, tuvo miedo de que se tratara de algo importante sobre el trabajo.

Extrajo el móvil del bolsillo y vio que el identificador decía _"Don Onur"_… recordó que era el jefe de Sehrazat…

Dudó un momento, no sabiendo si era correcto atender, pero finalmente lo hizo, creyendo que así la ayudaría.

-Diga…- dijo solamente y hubo un silencio del otro lado.

-¿Quién habla? ¿Es el teléfono de Sehrazat?

-Sí… así es… este es su móvil… ¿quién habla?

-Mi nombre es Onur Aksal, yo… necesitaría hablar con ella… - dijo solamente.

-Lo siento, pero no va a poder ser… está ocupada en este momento… pero si quiere dejarle un mensaje, yo se lo diré…- dijo con amabilidad Hakan y hubo otro silencio.

-No… está bien…- dijo Onur deseando preguntarle quién era él y por qué tenía tanta confianza con Sehrazat como para contestar sus llamadas.

Se quedó un poco atento a lo que ocurría allí, y cuando estaba por cortar la comunicación, escuchó la voz de Sehrazat.

-Hakan…- dijo y él se puso en alerta- necesito un abrazo…- y la comunicación se cortó.

Onur sintió que la ira invadía su corazón. Se sintió traicionado, bajo ningún punto de vista evaluó la posibilidad de que se tratara de un malentendido, Sehrazat estaba con alguien más, aunque le hubiese asegurado que estaba sola no hacía tanto…

Finalmente sus temores se habían cristalizado en una indudable realidad… ella podía parecer distinta pero era como todas…

* * *

**Bueno, le falta muy poco a esta introducción, espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, este es el último capítulo de esta historia, justamente porque a partir de aquí, comenzaría la historia que todos conocemos y aprendimos a amar de Sehrazat y Onur. Quiero aclarar que no me gusta terminarla, por eso, se me ocurrió (y no estuve sola en esto), que quizá podría seguirla en otra nueva en donde me diera el inmenso lujo de reescribir la historia de las Mil y Una Noches. Para quien quiera seguirla, la alternativa se llamará "Otras Mil y Una Noches", para quien la deje aquí, he cumplido con mi misión de entregarles mi versión de lo que ocurrió antes de que la historia comenzara. Gracias y espero que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 9**

Un par de días pasaron, Kaan logró estabilizarse y volvió a casa. Sehrazat cumplió con su deseo de acompañar a su hijo, pero también con su trabajo. Bennu la cubrió todo lo que pudo, pero la realidad era que no hubo mucho que cubrir porque ella hizo lo que debía, siguió concentrada en su tarea, al menos durante las horas de trabajo…

Esos días casi no se lo cruzó a Onur y él no hizo el más mínimo movimiento para cruzársela. Ni siquiera le pidió que lo pusiera al tanto de su trabajo, Y Sehrazat estaba tan preocupada por la salud de Kaan que tampoco se planteó que él no la había llamado.

Pero hubo un momento que Sehrazat necesitó mostrarle sus avances y entonces le pidió a Nurayat que le avisara que ella iría.

Luego de golpear la puerta, Sehrazat entró como lo hacía siempre y lo vio hablando por teléfono.

Él tardó un momento en levantar la vista para mirarla. Ella lo notó distinto. Realmente esos días lo había echado de menos, pero sus preocupaciones hacían que no tuviese tiempo para plantearse nada que tuviese que ver con él.

Onur desvió la mirada y ella se quedó observándolo. Sintió un estremecimiento. Recordó aquella vez, días atrás, en que él había tomado su mano para tranquilizarla, durante la entrega del premio.

-Siento interrumpirlo, don Onur…- dijo ella cuando él finalmente la miró.

-No te preocupes… dime…

-Quería mostrarle mis avances en el proyecto… preguntarle si voy bien…

-Bien… déjame el disco…

-¿Tendrá un momento? Quiero decir… si me da cinco minutos podría explicarle…

-No… lo siento…- la interrumpió él poniéndose de pie y acomodándose el saco sin mirarla demasiado- tengo que irme… tengo un almuerzo importante…

-Lo siento… bueno… quizá cuando vuelva…

-No lo creo… me reencontraré con una vieja amiga y seguro que no volveré… quizá mañana… pero si me dejas el disco prometo verlo mañana temprano y te preguntaré si tengo alguna duda…

-Es que… tendría que explicarle algunas…

-Hagamos algo… cuando venga mañana… después del mediodía, me lo muestras… y si tienes dudas, Kerem podrá ayudarte, estoy seguro…

-Bien… está bien, como usted diga…- dijo ella algo desilusionada ante su frialdad.

-Bien… nos vemos…- dijo él y pasó a su lado.

-Don Onur…- lo llamó ella antes de que saliera.

-¿Sí?

-¿Está bien? - le preguntó, aunque sabía que él no le diría nada particular.

-Perfecto… - dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa- tú no te ves bien… descansa un poco…- le dijo y se fue, dejándola sola en su oficina.

* * *

Sehrazat siguió trabajando y se sorprendió cuando ese mismo día, casi al atardecer, Kerem se acercó a hablarle.

-Sehrazat… necesito que prepares una presentación para mañana, pero sobre el proyecto Sky Towers. Tendremos una reunión a las 8:30 y necesitaríamos que lo termines para dar una idea general a los directivos de la empresa.

-¿Don Onur estará presente? Me dijo hoy que no vendría hasta el mediodía…

-Bueno… está algo ocupado reencontrándose con una antigua amiga… pero no te preocupes que yo estoy al tanto de todo y puedes preguntarme lo que necesites saber…

-No necesito saber nada… solo… disculpe, estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con él… por supuesto que no hay ningún problema y si llegara a haberlo se lo diré…- Sehrazat se recompuso un poco, se había sentido una tonta al hacerle esa pregunta a Kerem, pero no podía mentirse. Se sentía rara sin la dirección de Onur.

Se dedicó a preparar la presentación y se obligó a no pensar en lo que don Onur podría estar haciendo en lugar de estar allí, ayudándola con la presentación…

Terminó relativamente temprano y se fue a su casa a descansar. Kaan estaba con un poco de fiebre y ella habló con el doctor que le dijo que no era grave si no había llegado a un índice más alto.

Cuando se preparó para ir a dormir, recibió un mensaje del médico que le pidió que pasara a verlo a las 8 de la mañana y ella se comprometió a hacerlo, parecía que tenía algo importante que decirle.

Estaba por quedarse dormida y su móvil vibró. Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando vio en el identificador que se trataba de Onur.

Pensó en no atender, total lo vería al día siguiente. Pero lo había echado de menos y por algo la estaría llamando, así que contestó.

-Diga…

-Sehrazat…- lo escuchó decir con voz suave, casi ronca.

-Sí…- dijo solamente ella y se concentró en la música y las voces que escuchaba de fondo.

-Disculpa la hora… se me hizo tarde…- dijo y ella escuchó la risa de una mujer que seguramente estaba cerca de él.

-No se preocupe…- dijo Sehrazat.

-Quería pedirte que no te olvides de la reunión mañana… seguro Kerem te puso al tanto…- dijo él e hizo una pausa, Sehrazat escuchó como si él tapara el micrófono para hablar más bajo y lo escuchó reír con suavidad.

-Todo está listo… lo llevaré mañana a la reunión- Sehrazat se sentía incómoda y quería terminar la comunicación.

-Bien… nos vemos mañana…- dijo y lo escuchó seguir riendo antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

Sehrazat quiso llorar. Realmente él estaba distinto, cambiado con ella. Ese interés, esa química que había entre ellos durante los primeros tiempos se había perdido y ella se sentía desolada. Pero no tenía idea de qué había pasado, quizá él siempre había sido así y ella no lo había advertido.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue a ver al médico de su hijo, que le dijo que había conseguido un donante extranjero para Kaan… pero que los costos eran algo elevados, que la llamaría más tarde para pasarle las cifras.

Sehrazat salió casi corriendo del consultorio, estaba feliz, pero no quería ilusionarse más de lo necesario y se tomó un taxi para llegar lo antes posible a la reunión.

Había demasiado tránsito y tardó bastante más de lo que imaginaba.

Al entrar a la reunión, notó que Bennu estaba muy incómoda, que don Kerem la miraba con compasión y que don Onur tenía una mirada casi glacial…

-¿Acaso no tiene despertador? - le dijo Onur ¿por qué tenía que ser tan desagradable? Sehrazat prefirió no reaccionar demasiado, pero se defendió.

Se disculpó por haber llegado tarde y suspiró cuando él por fin la urgió para que hiciera la presentación.

Él la siguió tratando de mal modo y encima le pidió que mejor se sentara porque no quería verla de pie entorpeciendo la vista de la presentación.

Sehrazat se sintió incómoda y algo deprimida a pesar de la felicitación de don Kerem, que agradeció su participación y el premio que había ganado.

Onur la miró de lejos. Tenía furia porque ella le había mentido. Pero tampoco había disfrutado demasiado de la revancha. Solo había satisfecho sus necesidades en brazos de otra mujer y encima había pensado en ella cuando lo había hecho.

Se preguntó por qué se había dejado llevar por ese ridículo enamoramiento… ella era como todas… ¿o no? ¿tanto se había equivocado en su apreciación?

Cuando Sehrazat recibió la llamada del médico esa tarde, sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba sin que pudiera evitarlo. ¿De dónde podría sacar ella tanto dinero?

No supo qué hacer, y se fue a su casa. Bennu la acompañó a hacer lo único que se le ocurrió que podría hacer, ir a visitar a los abuelos de Kaan para pedirles ayuda.

Como esperaba, don Burham la maltrató bastante, y su esposa no pudo hacer mucho, aunque se mostró más compasiva.

Sehrazat volvió a su casa empapada por la lluvia y sin conseguir más que pasar un mal momento.

Se pasó toda la noche haciendo cuentas y no pudo reunir mucho. Bennu la ayudó lo que pudo al día siguiente pero no supo qué más hacer. En un momento, don Onur la llamó a su oficina y junto a don Kerem le dijeron que lideraría el proyecto de Dubai.

Eso fue lo que la decidió para hablar con don Onur y pedirle un préstamo. Si bien ella se sentía incómoda con él esos días, él le había demostrado que tenía confianza en ella, la suficiente como para que, a pesar de los nervios, ella se atreviera a preguntarle.

Él la llamó a su oficina para que le mostrara su trabajo y cuando se quedaron solos, porque ya era bastante tarde, ella pensó que sería un buen momento para hacerle el pedido.

Dudó un poco, y luego de que él la saludara, dejándola en libertad para irse, ella salió de la oficina y luego volvió, sintiéndose un poco más confiada…

-Don Onur, ¿puedo hacerle una consulta? - le dijo y él asintió

-Por supuesto…- le dijo él.

-Necesito pedirle un préstamo a la empresa…- dijo y lo observó tensarse- necesitaría 75 millones…

-Necesitas 75 millones…- dijo y ella asintió- realmente la felicito, señorita… usted necesita 75 millones y se los pide a una empresa para la que ha trabajado durante solo tres meses… ¿acaso fue porque la elegimos como líder del proyecto de Dubai?- Sehrazat se arrepintió inmediatamente, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente entre ellos.

-Disculpe, lo siento… haga de cuenta que esta conversación no ocurrió… olvídese… - le dijo y cuando se iba, él la detuvo con sus palabras.

-No dije que no te los prestaría…- dijo y ella lo miró y volvió a acercarse al escritorio- por supuesto que habrá condiciones- le dijo y ella sonrió a medias, haría lo que fuera necesario.

Onur la miró y humedeció sus labios justo luego de que ella lo hiciese. La ira lo cegó y Onur decidió hacer una jugada.

-Deberás pasar una noche conmigo…- dijo como si le pidiera a cambio lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué? - la cara de Sehrazat se transfiguró.

-Una noche conmigo y los 75 millones serán tuyos…- le dijo él disfrutando de su incomodidad, quería desesperadamente que ella se negara.

-¿Quién se cree que soy? - le preguntó ella con enojo.

-Yo solo hago una oferta… ¿por qué te molestas tanto? - le dijo divertido, ella reaccionaba como él esperaba- una noche conmigo y el dinero será tuyo…

-¿Cómo puede hacerme una oferta como esa? - le preguntó ella cegada por la ira- ¿Quién se cree que es? Encuentre otra arquitecta para le proyecto de Dubai… no quiero permanecer en el mismo lugar que usted…

-¿Entonces no aceptas? - le preguntó él divertido.

-Nunca…- dijo gritando y se fue dando un portazo.

Onur sonrió y cerró los ojos aliviado. Había sido una prueba difícil para ella, pero la había superado. Claramente Sehrazat era distinta a todas, y esa situación se lo había probado. Aunque quizá las cosas se habían complicado tanto que era imposible solucionarlas…

Se quedó un rato sentado en su sillón, pensando qué podría hacer para solucionar las cosas con ella.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que volvió a escuchar golpes en su puerta y la vio aparecer…

-Acepto- dijo y él se tensó. La desilusión fue muy grande- pero tengo algunas condiciones…- ella lloraba, pero a él no le importaba- será solo una noche… quedará entre nosotros y no afectará nuestro trabajo…

-¿Algo más? ¿Es todo? - preguntó él incómodo.

-Quiero el dinero al final de la noche… en efectivo…

-¿Cuándo? - quiso saber él, que ya estaba más incómodo que ella.

-Mañana por la noche…- dijo ella y él aceptó.

Onur sintió ganas de llorar amargamente cuando ella se fue. Sehrazat sintió que las piernas le temblaban cuando salió de la oficina. Lo único en lo que se atrevía a pensar era que haría lo necesario para conseguir el dinero para el tratamiento de su hijo…

* * *

**Bien... hasta aquí llegamos con esta. Recuerden que si quieren leer la otra versión de la historia real, la publicaré pronto bajo el nombre de "Otras Mil y Una Noches". Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia, realmente me apasionó escribirla! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
